


Protect Him; He's Precious

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pet Names, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7696783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <sub>Prompt: Part of an Avengers mission is Tony having to get information out of someone (because he is the only one who can, due to his connections to Stark Industries or some other reason) and the guy starts flirting and making a pass at Tony. The rest of the avengers (including Bucky) are nearby, and Bucky is not to happy about said situation. See, Tony and him having been dating for awhile, and Bucky is protective and jealous. Tony can take care of himself, but Bucky wants to protect him.</sub>
</p><p> </p><p>“Did he just touch Tony’s thigh?”</p><p>“Looks like it.” Clint sipped his soda.</p><p>Natasha elbowed Clint then cast Bucky a withering look. “You said you could handle the mission.”</p><p>“I can.” Bucky fought to keep the growl out of his voice as he listened to Tony laugh at something his date had said. “No one is going to provide Tony better backup or protection than me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protect Him; He's Precious

“Did he just touch Tony’s thigh?” Bucky calculated how fast he could jump out of the booth, tackle Tony’s date, and get said date in a headlock that would block the man’s air passageways.

“Looks like it.” Clint sipped his soda.

Natasha elbowed Clint then cast Bucky a withering look. “You said you could handle the mission.”

“I can.” Bucky fought to keep the growl out of his voice as he listened to Tony laugh at something his date had said. “No one is going to provide Tony better backup or protection than me.”

“You’ll put him in more danger if you let your jealousy continue.”

Bucky took a deep breath in through his nose. He knew Natasha was right, he was just struggling. Until this mission had come up, Bucky and Tony had had plans tonight at this very restaurant where Tony was now seducing a potential international human trafficker for information. SHIELD had tried to get one of their spies close to the man in question, but apparently his company wasn’t hiring and he only dated the rich and famous, leaving SHIELD in a bit of a bind.

Bucky could admit he was jealous that such a low life got to have the date he was supposed to be on with Tony. Also, his stomach churned to have Tony near such a man. Tony would probably fetch a good price on the black market. He might not be the best candidate for some of the more labor intensive jobs that came with human trafficking (due to his heart and age), but with his brain and looks, someone could easily find a use for him. Plus, there were always the people who would want him just as a trophy.

Bucky knew if he’d realized this, then their target must have too, and there was a great potential for the man to try and abducted Tony tonight.

It was one of the many reasons why Bucky just wanted to march over there and yank his boyfriend away from the man. After tonight, he’d probably lock Tony away in their penthouse until Tony got called into work or to consult with SHIELD.

“You know Tony is not only an adult but a superhero too, right?” Clint asked. “He can take care of himself.”

“I know.” Bucky gritted his teeth. His fingers twitched uselessly at his side. “But he’s my… He’s my kitten.”

Clint wrinkled his nose. “Ew.”

“I know you are aware that ‘kitten’ is a term of endearment in Russian,” Natasha stated.

Clint frowned. “Still gross. And honestly, who would ever compare Tony to a kitten? How is he even like a kitten?”

“He’s adorable, feisty, and has claws.” Bucky grinned. “I can show you the proof when we aren’t on a mission.”

“I rather you not.” Clint’s gaze slid to Tony’s table. “Target just slipped something into Tony’s drink.”

Bucky tensed and got ready to launch himself across the room.

Tony laughed and knocked over his glass, spilling the beverage right into his date’s lap. He mumbled a few hasty apologies while his date offered a tense smile. In seconds a waiter appeared and offered assistance and a new drink.

Bucky calmed down and lowered himself back into his seat.

“You have no calm,” Natasha said to Bucky.

Bucky did not argue her assessment.

The date continued for a half hour. When Tony and his date rose to exit, Bucky waited for them to move a few paces past the booth, then followed them as stealthy as he could.

When Bucky stepped outside, his heart leaped in his chest as he saw a car fling open its doors and two men in masks lunge for Tony.

Bucky reached for his concealed gun, only to stop as Tony’s watch transformed into his gauntlet and he fired a low repulsor blast that knocked out his two attackers then aimed the repulsor at his date.

Bucky recovered from his shock just in time to grab Tony’s date from behind and use a headlock to knock the man unconscious. Bucky lowered the man to the ground just as Natasha and Clint came out from the restaurant.

Tony smirked at his teammates. “And Fury didn’t believe me when I said I wouldn’t need any backup.”

Bucky’s heart beat rapidly in his chest–a mixture of worry and delight rushing through his veins as he stared in awe at his magnificent boyfriend, who could have just been abducted right in front of him.

Natasha and Clint crouched down next the target’s body.

“We’ve got this covered,” Natasha said to Bucky. “Give in to your inner caveman.”

Bucky blinked in confusion.

Clint smiled and waved Bucky toward Tony. “We know what you want to do.”

“Am I missing something?” Tony asked. “Also, why are none of you praising me for being so awesome? I deserve heaps of praise. Epic poems should be written about this night.”

A grin broke across Bucky’s face. He erased the distance between him and Tony, and wrapped Tony up in his arms. He pecked Tony on the lips. “I love you.” He rubbed circles in the cradle of Tony’s back. “And you are so sexy when you kickass.” He kissed Tony again and cupped the genius’ cheeks as he pulled away. “But I swear if there is ever a mission like this again, I will personally shoot a bullet up Fury’s ass. I cannot handle the stress. You’re only allowed to fight killer robots, aliens, and enhanced individuals.”

Tony snickered. “So an army of killer robots from space is okay, but seducing a man with no exceptional powers or skills is just too much?”

“Exactly.”

Tony chuckled and leaned into Bucky as he kissed him. “I love you too, you overprotective lunatic.”  


End file.
